


Those Damn Puppy Eyes

by abcsupercorp



Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camping, F/F, Puppy Kara Danvers, Puppy eyes, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Those damn puppy eyes are what got Lena into this mess and every mess after.Basically a compilation of Kara giving Lena the puppy eyes, and having Lena melt.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535858
Kudos: 21





	Those Damn Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by pokemon go (gay)

_Those damn puppy eyes_ is what Lena likes to say to herself. How the hell did she even get Kara to talk her into going on a camping trip? She HATES camping. Too many bugs, no cellphone service, no indoor bathroom. Camping was not a Luthor scene, at least that's the idea her mother put in her head, nor would it ever be, had Kara not given Lena those puppy eyes that just chip away at Lena's hard to get persona. 

**_5 hours ago:_ **

"Camping? I'm not a camping person" Lena said.

"C'mon Lena, it'll be fun! Eliza and Alex said I could bring a friend, and I chose you." Bubbly 16 year old Kara begged her best friend. 

"I don't know, Kara." Responded the green eyed, raven haired teen, " _Camping?_ " she shivered, as if it were offensive someone even _dared_ ask a _Luthor_ to go camping.

"Please Lena, for me?" Kara asked, giving Lena a small puppy pout.

"Oh no" Lena said, shaking her head; "don't you _dare_ ," Lena scolded, darting her eyes from Kara's puppy pout.

"Dare what?" Kara asked, not removing her pout.

"Give me your puppy pout, you know I have a weakness for you." Lena replied.

"Please Lena? It'll be fun," Kara begged again, throwing in her blue puppy eyes. Lena turned back and practically melted.

"Ugh!" she groaned, " _Fine!_ "

"Yay!" Kara cheered with delight, pulling her best friend in for a hug, "I knew that would work."

Lena rolled her eyes, "only because you're cute, and I love you."

"I'll hold that to you when we're older." Kara teased, a small smirk tugging her lips.

"Whatever." Lena replied, her eyes still rolling but she smiled. "Give me a hug, you dork."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and gave her a squeeze. "I love youuu." she said in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I love you too," Lena replied.

**Author's Note:**

> love yall


End file.
